You'll Be In My Heart
by xStarfirex
Summary: Starfire experiences the death of her BF, Robin. How will she and the titans react? My first song fic! please R&Rbe nice [Complete]
1. A Starfire Nightmare

A.N. Hey its Sportzbabe. I was totally inspired of writing this after seeing a movie that was so dramatic. You might know what movie I mean.

A Starfire Nightmare  
By: Sportzbabe

It was nice night in Jump City.

"Hey, Starfire, you…uh…wanna grab a bite to eat?" asked Robin.

"Sure," answered Starfire.

Starfire put on the blue dress she bought weeks ago.

Robin took Starfire to dinner at Stargazer (a restaurant that really exists).

"Oh Robin, the stars look so beautiful at night," said Star.

They went in and got seated.

"You look beautiful tonight" Robin said while gazing into Star's eyes.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well" said Star returning the gaze.

When the waiter came, they ordered their food.

Robin paid the bill and they left.

On their way back to Titans Tower, they were talking about a concert he wanted to take her.

They were laughing as well.

Then out of the blue, a truck was headed for them.

"ROBIN!" yelled Starfire.

"I love you," whispered Robin.

SMASH. A car accident.

Just before they got hit, Robin looked at Star with a 'good-bye' look.

Moments later, paramedics came and took them to the hospital.

The nurses called the other titans to come.

Starfire woke up and there stood Raven.

"Star, we have some bad news," said Rae with a tear in her eye.

_Found myself today  
__Oh I found myself and ran away  
__Something pulled me back  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had  
__All I know is just you're not here to say  
__What you always used to say  
__But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't breakdown  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

Starfire followed Raven to the other Titans, who were standing in front of room 262 (Robin's room).

Star peered inside and found nothing but a blanket over a something.

"Star, Robin's dead." Beast Boy said with a sad look on his face.

"No, no he can't be, he just can't," Starfire started crying and ran to her room (she didn't run that fast, she was injured).

She remembered Robin saying 'I love you' before they crashed, that made her cry more.

_Seen that ray of light  
__And it's shining on my destiny  
__Shining all the time  
__And I won't be afraid  
__To follow everywhere it's taking me  
__All I know is yesterday is gone  
__And right now I belong  
__To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't breakdown  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

She sat in her dark hospital room, staring out in the sky.

"Robin, I will always love you," Starfire whispered to herself.

Cyborg entered the room.

"How ya holdin' up?" he asked.

Star continued to stare outside. Looking at the stars reminded her about her and Robin's date a few hours ago (it was midnight, their accident happened at 9:30).

Starfire was thinking of a way to reverse this. She cried all night, thinking of Robin.

_It doesn't matter what people say  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
__And it only matters how true you are  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't breakdown  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

The next morning, the titans took Star home. She was still quiet.

Star loved Robin with all her heart and never wanted to let him go.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy miss Robin too; they also needed to find a way to cheer up Starfire.

"It's a Saturday morning, want do you guys feel like doing?" asked BB hoping for Star to answer.

There was silence. The T-car drove in the garage. Star jumped out.

She ran to Robin's room. She looked around. She found a picture of them on their first date. It was in a frame next to Robin's bed. Star took it and put it next to her bed.

She began sobbing quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N. RR please! Sorry if you didn't like it. I bet you know now what movie I was talking about. If you don't, too bad. I'll update soon. Don't worry, later on in the story things get better, or do they? Stay tune for the continuation.


	2. Letting Go

A.N. What's up? Please review after you read this (I'm desperate here).

Letting Go  
By: Sportzbabe

Starfire looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise.

When she saw the rays of the sun hitting her face, she thought of Robin and the headlights of the truck that was about to crash into them.

She turned away and cried a little.

She locked herself in her room, trying not to look at the pictures of her and Robin that hung on her walls.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"I miss Robin," said BB.

"I know, we all do. His funeral is this Tuesday," responded Cyborg.

"I just thought of something," said Raven.

"What?" Cyborg and BB questioned.

"Remember the potion Dr. Drake was working on."

"Yeah, what about it?" BB asked.

"He was making a potion to revive the dead."

"Do you think what I think you're thinking?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, Robin's coming back."

"We need to pay a little visit to Dr. D," said BB.

At Dr. Drake's Lab

"Dr. Drake."

"Dr. Drake."

"Dr. D." The three called. They left Starfire back at Titans Tower.

Dr. Drake didn't answer. He was nowhere to be seen.

The titans split up to search for him. Raven finally found him in the corner of his lab. She called the other titans.

"Dr. Drake, where's the potion you made to revive the dead?" asked Raven.

"The potion was never created." He answered.

"But we saw you making it when your wife died." said Cyborg.

"That's true but, there was a missing ingredient that I couldn't solve so the potion was never finished."

"Maybe we can solve it, where's the unfinished potion?" asked Raven.

"It's right next to that pink potion."

"I got it, let's go." said Cyborg.

They rode in the T-car back to Titans Tower.

Star was still in her room.

The titans snuck in the basement and tried to figure out the missing piece.

Cyborg did the math.

Raven was thinking and researching.

Beast Boy was just sitting there mixing all kinds of potions.

They hardly slept at all.

The next morning, Starfire came out of her room. She took down the pictures of her and Robin.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast. To her surprise, no one was there.

She searched the whole tower.

BB heard her voice and went upstairs to distract her from going into the basement.

If the titans brought Robin back, it would a surprise to Starfire.

"Hey star, want some breakfast, yeah? Ok, let's go" said BB.

He took her to the kitchen and fixed her something weird.

It was green and it had bubbles in them! Starfire lost her appetite.

Instead, they played video games.

"These games are boring me, where's Raven and Cyborg?" she asked.

She was about to leave the room when BB blocked the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To look for Raven and Cyborg." She answered.

"No, uh, let's go to the mall." He suggested.

"Um…ok."

They went to the mall, eventually that made Starfire bored as well.

At Titans Tower

"Have you figured it out?" asked Cyborg.

"No, have you?" asked Raven.

"Not even close."

They looked at another potion at the corner of the room where BB was sitting.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N. please review! Tell me if this was good or bad. I have to know! And if you're confused about the Dr. Drake thing, I'll explain. A few years earlier Dr. D's wife, Kathy, was killed in an explosion (yea, I'm over doing it). He mourned a lot, and wanted to create a potion to bring her back. Too bad, it wasn't finished. Remember to read the next chapter when it's in! thanx!


	3. A Happy Ending

A.N. I finally got the time to write this. Again, sorry if you thought this was awful. RR!

A Happy Ending  
By: Sportzbabe

Raven and Cyborg were staring at the bluish potion in the corner of the room.

They scanned it and rushed it to the morgue in the hospital.

Robin's body was there (yeah I know, kinda corny).

Raven took the potion out of Cyborg's hand.

"Do you think this will work?" asked Cyborg.

"Only one way to find out," answered Raven.

Raven carefully poured the potion on Robin's body.

Outside, no one noticed the blue light that came out of the morgue.

At the Mall

"I'm going home," said Starfire.

"Wait," said BB.

Star ignored him, she walked home. BB couldn't do anything so he just followed her.

As she was walking, the wind blew. She remembered Robin's face. It made her smile a little.

Raven and Cyborg pulled BB away from Star. She didn't notice.

"Beast Boy, you did it!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"What? What did I do?"

"You found the missing ingredient of the potion."

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

Starfire was almost home.

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh  
_'_Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
__I'd do anything  
__Just to fall asleep with you  
__Will you remember me  
_'C_uz I know I won't forget you  
_  
She opened the door and almost fainted.

"Hey Star," he said with a smile.

"ROBIN!" Starfire ran over and gave him a hug.

The other titans entered the room.

"Star, we found a potion to bring back Robin," said Raven.

"Mostly I did," said BB feeling proud.

"Yeah, Ok, we get it, who wants pizza?" asked Cyborg.

"You guys can order it, I'm taking Star out to dinner," said Robin.

"Ok, suit yourself, I'm not paying the pizza!" said Cyborg.

"I'm not!" said Raven.

"I'll get my wallet," said BB angry.

"You know, I found the potion, I deserve a reward, at least not paying the pizza would be cool!" said BB angrily.

No one listened to him.

Meanwhile

Starfire gave another hug to Robin, who kissed her (aww, how cute! starts crying).

She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back, Robin, I love you!" said Star.

"I love you too and it's good to be back."

_Come stop your crying it will be alright  
__Just take my hand hold it tight  
__I will protect you from all around you  
__I will be here don't you cry  
__For one so small you seem so strong  
__My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
__This bond between us can't be broken  
__I will be here don't you cry_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart  
__From this day on  
__Now and forever more  
__You'll be in my heart  
__No matter what they say  
__You'll be in my heart, always_

"Hey my bike!" exclaimed Robin.

"Cyborg fixed it," said Starfire.

"Nice," said Robin. Then, he gave her a kiss followed by a hug.

After dinner, they went back to Titans Tower and into Robin's room.

"Hey, where's my picture of our first date?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's in my room. I'll go get it," said Star.

The Titans alarm went off.

"Titans Go!"

"I never thought I'd hear those words again," said Cyborg.

"I forgot to tell you, while you guys were gone I left in search of the drunk driver that got Robin killed. I put a detector on him, I wanted revenge, I couldn't defeat him by myself," said Star.

"Smart, Star" said Cyborg.

"That's my girl!" said Robin.

Star giggled a little.

There on the next corner was the guy they crashed in to.

He was about to hit someone else.

Luckily, the titans were there and I bet you know what happens next.

"Funs Over!" said Robin.

They took him down!

A few months later, Robin and Starfire got married in Hawaii (yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why did Starfire get married to a guy who was killed in a car accident? Answer: Because that was her true love).

For some odd reason Beast Boy and Raven started dating (In my opinion, I don't think they make a good couple, no offense).

And they all lived happily ever after!

Oh, and Larry was watching the violent accident with Robin and decided to pay him a little visit…at his wedding! Uh oh! It smells like trouble!

THE END

A.N. hope you enjoyed. Review please! Aren't you happy I put Larry in the story. You might notice one of these songs are from another movie. Hehehe. The other one is by Simple Plan. My fav band! Don't forget to read my other fics.


End file.
